


Mundprogpaganda

by hope_calaris



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Underage, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_calaris/pseuds/hope_calaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ich erzähl dir ein Geheimnis</i>, flüstert der Mann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundprogpaganda

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Alles erstunken und erlogen.

_Deine Haut ist von der Sonne geküsst_ , sagt die Frau mit den pinken Lippen und den flammend roten Haaren als sie ihre langen, eisgrauen Nägel über seine Schultern streifen lässt. Er fühlt die Kratzer immer noch brennen wie ein nie erlöschendes Feuer wenn er an sie denkt und im nächsten Sommer vermeidet er die Sonne so weit wie möglich.

_Die Götter müssen dich lieben_ , sagt die alte Dame mit dem hoch geschlossenen Kleid und dem leblosen Gesicht. Sie sitzt die ganze Nacht nur auf ihrem Sessel neben dem hohen Fenster und beobachtet ihn. Er fühlt sich nicht von den Göttern geliebt. Allein gelassen und ausgelacht fühlt er sich. Die Götter achten nicht auf Leute wie ihn. Sie geben ihm Schönheit und ein Lächeln für die Ewigkeit, ein Lächeln in das sich die Menschen verlieben, aber es ist ein Lachen für das er nur bezahlt und an dem er nichts verdient außer Schmerz.

_In deinen Augen sehe ich die Weite des Meeres_ , sagt der Mann mit den herab hängenden Mundwinkeln als er ihn auf das Bett drückt. Er schließt die Augen und das Salz seiner Tränen erinnert ihn an zuhause. Er denkt an den Wind, der dort immer weht und hier nie, und wie sehr Annie den Wind liebt wenn er mit ihren Haaren spielt. Er sieht Annies Lächeln und versucht es sofort wieder zu vergessen. Das hier ist kein Ort für Annie.

_Erzähl mir eine Geschichte_ , sagt das das Mädchen und ihre Augen strahlen. Er sitzt auf einem Stuhl, nicht ganz sicher was ihn hier erwartet, aber das Mädchen hat lange dunkle Haare und er denkt an Annie. Er erzählt ihr eine Geschichte über ein Mädchen, das nicht schwimmen lernen will.

_Ich erzähl dir ein Geheimnis_ , flüstert der Mann. Seine Augen sind weit und glasig und sein Atem geht schwer. Seine Haut glänzt silbern im Licht der Stadt und Finnick hat lange gelernt nicht zurückzuweichen. Stattdessen lächelt er und zieht den Mann näher an sich heran. „Ich höre“, sagt er.

\- _fin_


End file.
